In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/479,055, entitled “An Intelligent Label Device and Method,” which is incorporated herein, a new intelligent label is described. An intelligent label is associated with a good, and includes one or more electro-optic devices that are used to report the condition of that good at selected points in the movement or usage of that good. These electro-optic devices provide immediate visual information regarding the good without need to interrogate or communicate with the electronics or processor on the intelligent label. In this way, anyone in the shipping or use chain for the good, including the end user consumer, can quickly understand whether the product is meeting shipping and quality standards. If a product fails to meet shipping or quality standards, the particular point where the product failed can be quickly and easily identified, and information can be used to assure the consumer remains safe, while providing essential information for improving the shipping process. It will be understood that the intelligent label may take many forms, such as a tag attached to the good, integrated into the packaging for the good, integrated into the good itself, or may even be an information area on a prepaid card for example. The intelligent label may also include, for example, print information regarding the good, usage or shipping rules, or address and coded information.
In a particular construction, the intelligent label includes a computer processor for managing the overall electronic and communication processes on the intelligent label. For example, the processor controls any RFID communication, as well as storage of information data. The processor also has a clock, which may be used to accurately identify when the good changed hands in the shipping chain, or when the good failed to meet a quality standard. In this regard, the intelligent label may also have one or more sensors that can detect a chemical or gaseous composition, optical, electrical or an environmental condition such as temperature, humidity, altitude, or vibration. If the processor determines that the sensor has a condition that exceeds the safe handling characteristics, then the processor may store information regarding the out-of-specification handling, and may take additional actions as necessary. For example, if the out-of-specification handling is minimal, the processor may cause an electro-optic device such as an electrochromic indicator or display to show a “caution” as to using the product. In another example, the processor may determine that the sensor has greatly exceeded the outer specification criteria, and cause an electro-optic indicator to show that the product is spoiled or otherwise unusable. Note that the term ‘display’ as used herein is to be understood to encompass indicators and other electro-optic devices capable of displaying visually perceptible states, data, information, patterns, images, shapes, symbols etc. which are collectively referred to herein as “messages”.
Advantageously, the intelligent label provides a robust, trustworthy, easily usable system for tracking goods from a point of origin to delivery to the consumer. Importantly, the intelligent label provides important visual alerts, updates and information throughout the shipping process without the need for expensive communication, RFID, or interrogation equipment. Further, the intelligent label facilitates simple and reliable communication of shipping information from a consumer back to a manufacturer or seller, for example, for confirming warranty or replacement information. In this way, a shipping and delivery system having a high degree of trust, and resistance to fraud, is enabled.
A particularly difficult problem occurs when an intended message has been sent to the display for the intelligent label, and then something occurs, either external or internal to the good or label, that makes the message imperceptible to the reader, which can be a human or a machine. In this way, the intelligent label, and any network to which it communicates, has a record that a particular message was displayed to a reader at a particular time. However, due to some problem, the intended message could not be communicated to the reader. Accordingly, there is a need to detect what was actually displayed to a reader, and to do so in a reliable, compact, and cost efficient manner. It will be appreciated that the need for such message detection would be useful in many display applications other than the use of intelligent labels.
In a similar way, the intended message may be an audible message, such as an alarm or human recognizable message. Just as with the visual message, there presently is no way to confirm that an audible message was properly projected into a local environment. For example, an intelligent label may sound an alarm if a temperature threshold is exceeded. Presently, there is no way to verify that the alarm was actually projected into the local environment and perceptible.